


Message Saved

by furiosity



Series: Eternal Summer (Right out of Hand) [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: Episode Tag, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosity/pseuds/furiosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short overview of Shigino Kisumi's unsent drafts folder and its eventual fate (plus context).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Saved

✉ 

I heard from Sousuke that Haru went with Rin to Australia, is that true? （゜◇゜）

`Yes.`

Are you lonely without Haru?

`I don't really want to talk about it. m(_ _)m`

Okay. Do you want to talk about something else?

`Not really. I'm sorry!`

Some other time, then. ❤

✉ 

`Hey Kisumi - thanks for coming all that way to cheer for us at the nationals. I was surprised when you called out from the stands.`

Good surprised or bad surprised? (｡◝‿◜｡)

`Good, of course. You even brought Hayato.`

He wanted to come no matter what! Only he was disappointed that you weren't in any of the individual backstroke events. Since you taught him how to do it, he thinks you must be the backstroke world champion. (￣^￣)ゞ

`That's really cute. ^_^ I'm sorry Haru and I couldn't come and say hi to you guys after the tournament. Things got a little crazy at the end there.`

It's no problem. Congratulations again on winning the relay! How did you celebrate? Karaoke?? ♪((└|o^▽^o|┐))

`Our coach and supervisor took us out for yakiniku.`

Yum! ( ˘▽˘)っ♨

✉ 

Makoto! Guess what! ❤

`What's up?`

I'm probably in love with you.  
 _Message saved as draft._

I'm going to a Tokyo university! ヽ(´∇´)ノ　(∇´ノ)　ヽ(　　　)ノ　(ヽ´∇) ヽ(´∇`)ﾉ

`That's great, Kisumi! Maybe we can meet up sometimes, so it'll be a little less lonely for both of us. ^_^;;`

Why would you be lonely? You've got Haru, don't you?

`Haru has decided he needs to be on his own for a while. He's going to a private university in Ehime that scouted him.`

Aw. .・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・．

✉ 

How was your first week? Mine was really scary. I got lost in the subway twice! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ Then I accidentally tried to break into someone else's apartment because I misread the number on my key! ┬──┬◡ﾉ(° -°ﾉ)

`Mine was a little less exciting than that. Tokyo sure is huge. Where is your apartment?`

Sangenjaya. How about yours?

`I'm staying with a relative for now. Next month, there will be a place near Minamisenju that's a bit of a trek, but it's very cheap for the size.`

Lucky! My place is tiny -- I can barely turn around in the hallway between the door and the room. Maybe I can come live with you~ (¬_¬”)-cԅ(‾⌣‾ԅ)

`Do you really want to? I'm not sure I'll be happy all by myself...`

Want to? Forget paying half the rent, I would pay it all.  
 _Message saved as draft._

I was just joking, sorry! (ﾉ_ _)ﾉ Minamisenju's way too far from my school.

✉ 

`Hey, do you have time to talk?`

Sure, what's up?

`I meant on the phone. I'll call you now.`

✉ 

`Thanks for listening the other day.`

Of course. ♡ There's nothing wrong with feeling depressed. You used to spend all your time with family or with your closest friends, and now all you've got is me. ┐(￣ー￣)┌

`Don't say that like it's a bad thing!`

If you knew how I feel, you'd think it was a bad thing. I guess I've finally figured out the mystery of why I never accepted those girls' confessions.  
 _Message saved as draft._

Does that mean we're still on for karaoke? ヽ(⌐■_■)ノ♪♬

`Yes. ^_^`

✉ 

Makoto, sometimes when you think I'm listening attentively, I'm actually looking at your lips and wondering what it would feel like to kiss you. I get lost in thinking about it and don't end up hearing a thing you said. I'm sorry.  
 _Message saved as draft._

✉ 

`I'm sorry for what I did.`

It was just a kiss! (´ε｀ )♡ You didn't kill my favourite houseplant or anything.

`I didn't know you had houseplants. Anyway, that's not the point! I had never been drunk before and I was out of line. Please forgive me.`

It'll be our little secret, don't worry. ( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑

✉ 

Hey, do you want to go to the amusement park? ＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ

`That sounds like fun! I'm busy with two papers this week, but how about next Saturday?`

Yes! Our first date! I'm so excited! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

`Aw, you can be such a bully sometimes.`

No, I mean it. I want this to be our first date.  
 _Message saved as draft._

✉ 

`I'm sorry, but we'll have to go to the amusement park some other time. Haru's coach changed some plans, and he'll be visiting tomorrow instead of next week.`

Okay, I understand.

`You can come over if you want, though. I'm sure Haru will be glad to see you.`

No, I'm sure he won't. He doesn't like me, and he especially doesn't like it when I'm with you.  
 _Message saved as draft._

He doesn't love you like I love you.  
 _Message saved as draft._

No, you know what? No matter what I do, I'm always going to be the second choice after Haru. So what's the point?  
 _Message saved as draft._

I'm so in love with you it makes me a bad person.  
 _Message saved as draft._

_Delete all drafts?_

_Drafts deleted._

_You are about to delete all conversation history. Do you really wish to proceed?_

_Messages deleted._

_Contact deleted._

_Number added to auto-reject list._

✍

> _Dear Kisumi,_
> 
> _I found out from your neighbour that she sees you out and about every day, so I'm happy you are doing well. I was so worried that something had happened to you, I didn't know what to do. You haven't replied to any of my calls or texts and you were never home when I tried coming by, and I didn't even know where to start looking for you at your university. So I guess you have just decided to stop talking to me - not that I can blame you. I'm sorry to bother you like this, since I am sure you don't want to hear from me. I just feel that I owe you an apology._
> 
> _I'm sorry for cancelling the plans we had so I could hang out with Haru. It was rude and you deserved better._
> 
> _I put Haru first without thinking because I have always done that, and I guess I felt like I had to, even if I didn't want to. I should have asked you about a way to include Haru in our plans instead of assuming you're fine with moving over for him. I can only imagine how bad that must have felt, and I'm ashamed for not thinking that far._
> 
> _I should have just told Haru to find some other way to kill time between planes. It's not like we'll stop being friends if I don't entertain him once. I really wanted to go to the amusement park with you. I know you were only joking when you said it would be our first date, but it made me really happy anyway. I'm sorry for ruining it._
> 
> _If you want to talk, call me any time. If you don't, I'll understand, but I really miss you._
> 
> _from Tachibana Makoto_

Where are you?

`Kisumi! Did you get my letter?`

Where are you?

`I'm at home…?`

`Kisumi? :(`

✉ 

`Is everything all right? I woke up and you were gone. Did I do something wrong?`

I'm in your futon closet. ｜−・;）

`Why are you in the closet?`

Because I'm embarrassed by all the things we did last night and I didn't know how I would look at you when you woke up, so I decided to hide in here.

`Does that mean you won't do those things with me again? (T_T)`

I could be persua

***

_Your battery is getting low. Please plug in your charger._

[end]


End file.
